


Date Night

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Coupled [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Date night!Maybe Sci-Fi was just the wrong genre?
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Coupled [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687825
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine, they belong to Stargate but I love them!
> 
> Another little reassurance for Sam that he loves the technobabble from her, and one or two references outside of the Stargate Universe!

“You’re telling me that even though we have telescopes looking at Mars, we have unmanned probes on Mars, we’ve found zilch, nothing at all, not even a microbe, yet we’re meant to believe there’s a whole alien civilization living there, with vast ancient war machines but they’re just hiding?!” Sam exclaimed as they were leaving the cinema, Jack was grinning slipping some popcorn in his mouth as she swung her diet coke around in a passionate rage. “and why wait all this time? They might have tried a few million years ago when the human race was in its infancy and their war machines were brand new.”

“Well then when could Ra have ruled?” he teased her.

“Ra at least had motive!” Sam objected still on her rant, “I mean what was the point? They came, waited, invaded and it turns out they needed bio suits to live in our atmosphere, did they not check in all that time that they could stay here? Or they could at least change the atmosphere to change to their needs?”

“You know, War of the Worlds is regarded as the mother of science fiction.” Jack added.

“War of the Worlds was written in the 1890s when exploration of Mars wasn’t even a remote possibility and more to the point, less was known about space and in particular the other planets in our solar system, if we had the sensibilities of 1890 Victorian Britain it might have been a bit more believable. ” She defended. “and don’t even get me started on the machines they left underground here on Earth, are you telling me that by 2005 no one noticed? We have underground trains for crying out loud.”

Jack put an arm around her chuckling while trying to get the last of the popcorn out of the cup held it up and tipped back his head to catch the popcorn, but it fell quickly onto his face.

Sam smiled an turned into him clearing his front of popcorn and while she was doing it he looked at her and grinned “I love that I’m dating a woman smart enough to notice plot holes.” He says with a smile to her “its really hot.” He smirked. Despite her rolling her eyes he could see the blush rising from her neck.

“You haven’t always thought that.” She told him. He looked at her confused at her words where she added “You hate technobabble.”

“I do hate technobabble.” He agreed, “It over complicates things.” He told her. “That’s not why I made you stop though.”

She scoffed “Sure it was.” She said straighten the collar on his coat.

“You really got the wrong impression didn’t you?” he asked to which she looked confused. “You had me all hot with your...” he waved his hand up and down indicating her figure, “then you come in all sass and blond hair,” he sighs “then you start talking and I don’t understand it... but your eyes light up and you hold onto my attention—” he shrugs “—then you make your quip about your reproductive organs and—” he smirked “—well I had to sit down Carter. It got me wondering how all that came out of someone so---” he trailed.

“So what?” she asked the attitude showing in her tone.

“Hot.” He said simply wrapping her close to him so she could feel his reaction.

She seemed momentarily stunned and she looked at him like he was talking an alien language. “R-really?” she stuttered. “Me?” she asked as though she didn’t quite believe it.

“Yeah you.” He grinned.

She stared at him speculatively for a few seconds before she voiced “so every time I started to technobabble you—” she said her eyebrow rising her grin flirty.

“—incredibly!” he finished for her. “As comfortable as the BDU’s are they don’t do much to hide—that!” he told her. “So you understand I _had_ to get you to stop.”

She started giggling in his arms. “Holy Hannah!” she finally exclaimed “I wish I knew that.”

“and by the way the reaction was exclusive to you.” He clarified.

“Well it would have been embarrassing if it happened with Daniel.” She teased. “Does the pyramid space ship talk turn you on?” she continued.

“Okay, very funny.” He said now holding her at arms length ready to move away

“Or is it the sound of Naquadah discoveries which really turn you on.”

“I’m leaving.” He said walking around her as she continued.

“Oh come on! Its all the rocks that the geologist find isn’t it.” She teased.

He dumps the now empty popcorn cup in the bin and playfully puts his arm around her holding her head to his chest with his arm around her neck. “I’ll get you for insubordination.” He whispers to her. “Kick your butt right back down to Captain.” She chuckled before she kissed him long and slowly again. “You make an interesting argument Colonel Carter.” He chuckled before they turned and started to walk down the sidewalk. “So you liked it?” he asked her knowing the answer. For all she had the appearance of disliking movies because of their plot holes and scientific inaccuracies, he knew it was part of the inauguration to her.

“Not bad if we were in the 1890s.” She said with a grin to him, his arm now around her shoulders, her hand tucked in the back pocket of his jeans.

“That’s the spirit!” he whispered into her hair. “So Sci-Fi is a no-no?”

She shrugged and scoffed “I guess when your life is a sci-fi show—”

“Wormhole Xtreme!” he chuckled.

“—sort of takes the magic out of the entertainment.” She laughed.

“And you know, you’re nothing like her to start with, the character which is meant to be you, whats her face? Marilyn Monroe.”

“Stacey.” Sam chuckled “Stacey Monroe.”

“I mean she’s not even blonde!” Jack chuckled.

“What I couldn’t go brunette?” she asked him.

“I mean I guess you _could_ , its your choice.” He told her.” Would you?” he asked her.

“No.” She shook her head “its just not me, I’d feel like a different person.” He laughed a little before she continued “I’m serious, completely different, I’d had to wear tight skirts and shirts, wear more makeup...” he laughed “...change my accent.”

“Canadian?” he questioned.

“Or British, pip pip and a good cup of tea.” She said in a perfect British accent.

“Hey that’s not half bad.” He said surprised."I'll have to get you to use that later!" he flirted wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned into her which made her laugh.

“Oh well then pass me the hair dye.” She joked back.

He stroked her soft blond hair and whispered to her “I love you, exactly how you are.”

“Don’t worry I’m staying blond.” She smiled.

“Excellent!” he said with a smile on his face, he looked around and saw they were in the food district a multitude of fast food and diners lined the street “Now fancy some food to eat?” He asked her.

“Sure,” she agreed “anywhere you fancy?” she asked him.

“I like cake.” He said with a smile to her which made her smile back.

“Well lets see if we can find you something you fancy.” Sam said to him.

He suddenly grabbed her around the waist making her laugh as he said “too late!”


End file.
